


A Sirius Joke

by CrowsAce



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, DISCLAIMER! I OWN NEITHER THE DC UNIVERSE OR THE HARRY POTTER ONE, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Other, Psychological Torture, Sirius has lost it, Sirius is the Joker, Torture, and Jason is like "Oh hey Harry lets run away together.", btw there is gonna be pain, but Sirius/Joker is like nah mate, dun dun DUN!, he's a confused bean, poor bruce wants to baby him, poor harry too!, poor sirius, slightly grey harry, they can handle it... hopefully.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Harry had no choice but to leave, and in doing so was going to locate his Godfather... turns out he lives in Gotham... and he just happens to be the Joker... will be boyxboy not sirius/harry though..





	1. Prologue

Harry stared at the archway, that whispered words, seemingly to beckon him forward. He was small for his at 17, at 5'6 harry was just as tall as Hermione, his usually messy black hair grown out slightly longer, making him look a lot more younger than what he already was.

"You sure about this mate?"

Turning, he looked at his best friends, they looked at him with worry and concern, but they knew that glint in his eyes, the determination to accomplish what he sought to achieve.

"Positive. The ministry has decided that I'm nothing more than another Dark Lord... It's this or Azkaban," Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Harry cut across her, "In the forest, I used the stone to call for them, call for them all, but Sirius was not there!" shaking his head, he sighed and muttered, "Where ever he is... I'm going!"

His face was set in grim determination; Hermione was worrying her bottom lip while Ron shuffled his feet and twisted his hands. Next thing Harry knew, Hermione had flung herself at him, and had latched onto him in a tight embrace soon joined by Ron.

Pulling apart, Hermione half choked, half sobbed, "We'll miss you Harry."

"Just take care of my Godson for me, tell him of our adventures and about how brave his parents were. I may come back for him one day."

"You know we will mate... It wont be the same here without you here."

They all quickly embraced one last time before pulling apart once again, smiling sad smiles that held anticipation and excitement for one, with tears sliding down their faces.

"Well... This is... Good bye." With that he turned and walked straight through the veil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes guys, this story is originally posted on my fanfiction.net account, however I decided to put it on here to as I plan on adding some graphic scenes to this story and thought I might censor it on that account and post a more mature version on here (if that makes sense). Anyway just a bit of info for when this takes place, after Sirius went through the veil, Harry and his friends didn't go back to school instead went after the hourxruces, so he's 17 when he goes through the veil.


	2. Chapter One

_people's thoughts._

 

* * *

 

To Harry walking through to the other side of the veil was like walking through a waterfall made out of air, it was such an odd, but calming experience. Glancing around at his new surroundings, Harry noticed he was in a city, he vaguely wondered if this was his world or an alternative world, considering he just walked through a portal of sorts.

After half an hour of walking around, he found out that the city he was in was called Gotham City, (which he had never heard of) which is located in America (well he heard of that). So far there had seen no sign of Sirius, but considering he had probably changed since the last time he saw him, and that Gotham was quite a large city, he knew he wouldn't find him straight away.

Harry was pleasantly surprised to find that he could still do magic here, even more so when he found he could do so wandlessly. Three hours after he arrived he decided it was time to take a break he sat down on a bench and took the time to think about what he was going to do next, taking out a pocket watch that was left to him from his father with his name inscribed upon it. Opening it up, one side had a picture of his family the other had four small circle that fitted in the main one, the main one was just the normal clock, the one top left to it held the date, the one opposite this to it's right held a compass, the one down from it held a map of his surroundings, and the last one… well Harry still wasn't sure what it did.

 

Checking the map he was wondering where he was then looking at the time realised it was getting late, he figured he had better find a place to stay for the night, _thank God Hermione made me bring a bag full of the necessitates… I wonder if her spell to change the gallons to the same currency where the owner was worked?_

Opening his bag back up he rummaged around for awhile before he found what he was looking for, pulling out the pouch he opened it up to see a lot of rolled up money (the pouch had an expandable charm), finally coming up with an idea he put the pouch back in his bag and made his way over to the more 'richer' side of Gotham, once there he checked the time, 4:47, just enough time to change and go to the bank.

Harry had been planning to do this for some time, the moment the ministry had first started calling him a dark lord he went straight to Gringotts to sought out all his money and identification, and all things that would be needed in the muggle world and also a small pouch that contained the wizening money of two thousand gallons, the rest of his money was placed on a card, Harry remembered Hermione calling it a debit or mastercard, he really couldn't remember, he was lucky it turned out that he ended up in a muggle place, first thing first, he needed to get some new clothes…


	3. Chapter Two

_People's_ _thoughts_.

_Key points._

* * *

Looking in a mirror, Harry straightened his tie. He was standing in front of his hotel's room mirror that was on the inside of the wardrobes door. Harry had been staying at the hotel for three days now, at first the hotel staff seemed a little resistant to even let him stay the night, it was only when his personal assistant came running in followed by three other people carrying bags and boxes were they convinced Harry _may just_ be able to afford it.

Before this he had spent the night in a cheap little hotel in a rather dodgy part of Gotham, though he would soon be starting to learn just how dodgy Gotham could really be.

His personal assistant was a kind and beautiful women named Amelia, she was 23 with baby blue eyes and blond hair, Harry had just left the hotel he stayed in (and vowed never to stay in again!) and was going back to the bank to fill out more forms before he went in search or real-estate agency, when he came across an agency the offered hired help.

Harry figured it wouldn't hurt if he got help just this once, especially since he knew nothing about this place or really anything finacial at all, however when he came back he had a new full time assistant whose job pretty much involved being his maid or nanny, which ever people say in Gotham.

He wasn't planning on having a full time help, just someone to help me get a place, but the moment he saw her, her aura just sang to him and both got along instantly. Amelia 'Please, call me Millie' said that she would go do the shopping while he go book a room at a hotel for a week ("Don't forget to text me the location") while she spends the week looking for a house well suited for someone of his 'wealth and stature', apparently he was the second richest person in Gotham, he was tying with a man called Bruce Wayne, though first they went to buy him a basic mobile seeing as he had no way of contacting her, after Harry made his way to the hotel.

* * *

Harry continued to stare at his reflection critically before whining like a child.

"Is wearing a suit really necessary?"

Chuckling could be heard in the _living room_ , turning he watched as Millie walked in grinning, she had a small folder in her hand and one of those phone things sticking out of her ear, she had told him it was 'blue tooth' but he pointed out that it clearly wasn't a tooth that was blue, but she only just laughed at him.

"Yes, it is in fact quite necessary to be wearing a suit."

"Why?" he asked while Pouting at the grinning woman.

"Because sweetie, it will help build up your reputation."

He frowned in the mirror.

"Do I really need one? I mean don't even own a business."

"Yes you do need one, and after we find you a place we will get a business started for you, now, Bruce Wayne's business is pretty much anything, but mainly involves technology, we can either start up by doing that or something else, whichever you prefer."

"Hmm, I think technology, however , I'm aware that certain machinery ruins the environment, and that some things take up a lot of space to make, so if we have to have a manufacturing factory, we should probably make it so it runs on solar power and wind power."

Nodding her head she typed something into her phone, then started dialling a number, she looked back at Harry, smiled and put a finger to her lips miming the 'shush' action, then walked out of the bedroom and back into the lounge.

Shaking his head Harry straightened his tie once more before shutting the cupboard door and following Millie out into the lounge, before he could say anything to her she held up her finger to him to make him stop.

"Yes… No… Yes that will be fine… today… Yes three thirty sounds fine… OK then, we are looking forward to meeting up with you… Yes, thank you… Bye."

Satisfied she hung up and then wrote something else down on a piece of paper and slipped that into her file, then look back up at Harry smiling.

"Good news, I have found the perfect place for you to live, it's the mansion on the other side of Gotham, so right across from Bruce Wayne."

"… I'm sensing Bruce Wayne, plays a contributing factor in my life now.."

She laughs and nods her head in agreement, and starts walking towards the door.

"Come on Harry, let's go to the dinning hall for some breakfast."

As she walked out the door he called after her,

"You are aware I'm seventeen right?"

His answer was more laughter.

* * *

The mansion was, without a doubt beautiful, the marble structure and design was every architects dream, and there was no doubt he could afford it, however he wasn't the only wanting to buy (guess who else wanted it), his only problem with it, was the fact it was to big.

However Millie managed to convince him to buy as it will gain him publicity and he will probably have a lot of parties there. He shuddered at the thought, if only the Dursley's could see him now, however thinking of them made him also think of Hogwarts and his friends, shaking his head from such thoughts he followed Millie and the real-estate agent outside to the front of the house where they could discuss the deal of buying and then moving.


	4. Chapter Three

_Beta'd by Princess of the Umbra Drachen_

_People's thoughts_.

_Key points._

* * *

Smiling, shaking hands, greeting and welcoming people to his home was probably Harry's least favourite thing to do and prayed that he wouldn't have to do so again, although if the conversations were anything to go by he expected he would be having another one before the month was out, he was thankful that Millie had gone and hired more staff in his house.

It has been three days since he moved in, on his first day he and Millie picked out furniture amongst other things to have around the house, he had a different theme in each room, for instance in his room he had gone for Gryffindor colours, the curtains were red with gold trimmings, the floor was a cream carpet with a red rug, his bed was the same as his Hogwarts one, except bigger.

In his ensuite he had one of those toilet seats with the fish, his shower curtain was clear with small images of fish scattered around, there was a mirror on the wall that opened up to a cabinet, the bath which was separate from the shower (it's a big bathroom, he lives in a mansion what did you expect!) was elegantly shaped and had a waterfall tap.

There was was one massive window in his bathroom, made of warped glass that made the outside seem blurry but filled the room with daylight there was also a fan to use when using the shower or bath; Harry had also put an enchantment on all the fish to be able to swim around freely, it always reminded him of the bathrooms at Hogwarts were the mere people would swim around in there window spaces.

Bringing his focus back to his party, Harry greeted, hopefully the last of the people to arrive, looking at his grandfather clock that he kept by the front entrance and by the stairs he noted that he had been greeting his 'guests' for an hour and a half, he double checked with a member of staff if he was expecting any more guest then made his way through to the main hall (sort of like a ball room), his guest chattered and dined amongst themselves, occasionally he would be dragged into one, but he would soon get away. He began looking for Millie, when the door slammed open. Everyone quieted down and turned towards the front door. Harry stared at the man who just came barging through his front door with raised eyebrows.

"Good evening everyone."


	5. Chapter Four

Beta'd by Princess of the Umbra Drachen

* * *

_Last time_

_He began looking for Millie, when the door slammed open. Everyone quietened down and turned towards the front door. Harry stared at the man who just came barging his front door with raised eyebrows._

_"Good evening everyone."_

* * *

Harry studied the new arrival with raised eyebrows. The man was tall and slightly bulky with stormy gray eyes and a strong jaw, paired with his rich blue silk suit he gave off the essence of a man who knew he was handsome and rich and made sure everyone else knew it to. His companions were two beautiful women that seemed to be models. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that this was the famous Bruce Wayne Millie was always going on about.

"Sorry I'm late, I was a little preoccupied."

The two gold diggers begin giggling causing Harry to roll his eyes, and a lot of the older party guests to look physically ill. Before he could say anything Millie beat him to the punch.

"In reality Mister Wayne you were not invited to this party."

"Ahh...that would explain why I received no invitations." turning to the leaches he stage whispered. "Not even an email, isn't that rude!" turning back he addressed Millie again. "But I'm here now, and I'm terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting, but now you can finally start this party."

Harry had began laughing quietly to himself. This man was so arrogantly full of himself, it was like a cross between Percy and the Weasley twins. Millie was about to protest about him staying, however Harry beat her to it.

"Oh, let him stay, I don't think he can do much harm."

At Harry's declaration the light music began again, and people began conversing with each other again.

* * *

Harry made his way over to a table to pour himself a glass of brandy, he would of rather had firewhiskey however he only has one bottle and until he figures out how to make it he won't be using it. However before he could even reach for a glass he was stopped by Millie.

"Are you serious? I can start up my own business, own my own house and hold events and parties and such but I am not allowed to have a glass of my own brandy!" His objections were promptly shot down by the sharp reply of,  
"We can not afford for you to get drunk at this party! Who knows what you may end up doing, and plus you may upset the maternal guests."

"No I won't! It will only be one glass." He whined like a toddler would to his mother when he wants to have his own way. His very mature whine was brushed off when Millie told him.

"No, now run along and go make new friends."

Harry watched Millie leave, over the past few weeks both had grown close to each other. Millie always makes sure to take care and look after him. But more often than not she ended up teasing him. She was kind of like an older sister to him. Millie sometimes reminded Harry of a cross between Hermione and Ginny. Harry was suddenly hit with a wave of nostalgia.

He could only think about what he left behind, his friends, his Godson. He sometimes wondered if he made the right choice. Harry's face turned from a look of sadness and worry into one of determination as he thought it over, it was this or Azkaban. Besides Sirius was here... somewhere. Harry's expression showed his worry at the thought of his missing godfather. However before he could dwell further on the subject of his Godfather, Bruce Wayne started making his way towards him. Harry noticed that he was no longer accompanied by the two airheads anymore.

"A lot on your mind?" The man asked curiously.

The closer he was getting, the more enhanced his features became. Harry noticed that his eyes were in fact blue with light brown specks in the center and his nose was slightly crooked where it had obviously been broken before. All in all, he had aristocratic features. Harry gave him a small smile that held a hint of sadness before replying,

"A new town, a new home, a new life I have far to much on my mind."

Bruce chuckled lightly at the young man before him, glancing around the place that was almost exactly the same as his own.

"You know, I was going to buy this place Imagine my surprise when I was phoned and told that a seventeen year old had out bid me! Aren't you still a little to young to be living on your own I mean where are your parents?"

"They're dead."

The way Harry said so bluntly, his voice and expression blank. Which held the empty numb feeling that came from losing the one's you love, sent Bruce into a terminal of emotions. He had a feeling he knew exactly how this boy's family had died just like his.

"I understand."

Harry looked into the older man's eyes, and he saw it. The pain that is forever etched onto your soul. The pain of losing your loved ones before you truly got to know them. It saddened Harry at the thought, causing him to look down at the ground. Looking back up Harry studied the man intently before him, Bruce Wayne wasn't at all what he seemed. Before they could say anything else however a horrified scream sounded from the other side of the room. Causing everyone to freeze. This time in fear.

* * *

"No I won't, I'll only have one glass!" He whined like a toddler would to his mother when he wants to have his own way.

Brushing off the whine however she replied, "No, now run along and make new friends."

Turning away and leaving a sulking Harry. Millie made her way over to the other side of the room, conversing with guests as she went. Turning she looked back to see Bruce Wayne approach Harry, she watched the talk for a bit. And started wondering if when Harry starts his business there be a merge with Wayne's business to. That way that gets rid of the main competitors for each business.

So with all this planning in her head, she didn't notice she was by a window. She didn't notice that said window was open, so she didn't see the man with the green hair and the clown make up come through the window and sneak up behind her until it was too late.


	6. Chapter Five

Beta'd by Princess of the Umbra Drachen

 

* * *

(Harry's pov)

Harry's eyes widened, Sirius! He couldn't believe that after all this time, this would be how he re-unites with his Godfather. Sirius gate crashing Harry's party. Harry couldn't understand why he hadn't noticed. How could he not feel his godfathers aura singing to him like it was now? The only explanation he could think of was Bruce.

Harry looked over at said man to see him staring wide eyes at the Green haired man, Harry noticed him say 'Joker' under his breath. Harry also noticed that Bruce was slowly edging in front of him as if to protect him slightly.

Harry wasn't to sure on how to react to the situation, on one hand he was glad to have his Godfather jump back. No literally, after scaring Millie causing her to faint into the man behind her, he jumped over into the centre of the room and declared he wanted to speak to him. But Harry had a sinking feeling that Sirius wanted to try and kill him.

"I'm looking for the person who think's they are Harry Potter-Black!"

The man began laughing manically and started skipping in a circle around the crowd, who were backing away in fear.

Harry drank in the appearance of his Godfather, he was wearing a purple blazer and trousers, under his blazer he was wearing a white shirt and a green vest and polished black shoes, his hair, still the same length, was now a dark green, his skin (what he could see of it) was extremely pale, that some people may mistake for face paint.

Harry noticed that he had scars coming from the corners of his ruby red lips. To Harry, only his Godfathers eyes remained the same since he last saw him, his dark brown eyes reminded Harry of when he first met him, just after he broke out of Azkaban, full of madness.

Sirius's brown eyes held that look of mischief that said ' _I'm going to cause a lot of trouble then laugh about it in your face_ ', but if anyone had bothered to look close enough they would have been able to see the pain in his eyes, the same kind of pain in Harry's eye, in Bruce' eyes, in the eyes of all those that have loved and lost.

Stopping at the center of the room again, Sirius glared around the room

"If you do not live here leave, but if you work hear, hide in a different room, if you own this place," here a large grin spread across his face, "Then let's have a little chat-chit," at the look of confusion that passed across everyone's face, he added, "That's right chat-chit, there just words, they don't control us!" he then doubled over laughing manically at his own joke.

Standing up straight he looked around the room, people were still staring at him in fear, after another glance he proceed to shout 'Boo!' at them, causing everyone to go in a state of panic, everyone trying to leave the building at once. Harry couldn't help but wonder whether or not this would mean he wont have to host another party, but dismissed it quickly in favor of the present, which was Bruce trying to pull him out the building.

"No! I can't leave, you go on without me, but it's important I stay!"

"What's so important that it's worth risking your life?"

"Please Bruce trust me"

Harry stared pleadingly at the older male, Bruce finally relented but he wasn't allowing Harry to be on his own, however Harry didn't want him in there just in case, so pleaded he remain out side and keep an eye out, and if things get bad to call the police.

* * *

(Joker's Pov)

Watching through narrowed eyes as everyone ran to the doors trying to get away. Joker looked around and noticed that everybody was trying to leave the room. _Nobody seems, uh, willing to remain. I wonder if it was gonna be like the last party where Bruce Wayne pulled his little vanishing act, coward._

He began laughing maniacally as someone fell over pulling someone else down with him, who also pulled someone else down with them. _I just love the whole chain of events situation, it was so in order, yet chaotic, my own chosen path_. The Batman follows the order of justice, and he respects batsy for that, for with out batsy how could _he_ possibly exist? _But unlike my dear batsy, I prefer to go with the order of chaos._

He pondered on what brought me here to this particular party. Gotham thought he was an insane freak, causing trouble and pain just for the fun of it. Well in a way, that was precisely the case, _I mean what's life_ without _pranks and a bit of chaos?_

But the truth was, he had been searching, it's been 10 years since he first appeared on the scene.

In all honesty he was not to sure on how it happened, one minute, Remus and himself were laughing at how the death eaters were failing and how easily he had trumped Malfoy, next thing his cousin had screamed something, something that at the time he didn't realize was directed at him, _and then I felt it, I felt myself slowly sinking away, looking into the horrified face of my Godson. My Godson. That's why I'm here._

After the first month of being here, in this new universe, he had brought a place for himself and Harry. He knew his Godson would be arriving soon, he wasn't particularly sure when, given how Harry hadn't finished school yet, but he knew he would have to wait at least two years for him to arrive, so wait he did.

After two years went by, Sirius had started to panic, thoughts such as, _what if Harry didn't want to come for me?_ or _What if he's forgotten me?_ Racing through his head, but he soon buried that notion, he was probably getting all his affairs in order, I mean after all, there was a war going on, Harry's brilliant, but even he would need time.

However, after the fifth year went, he came to a painful realization Harry wasn't coming for him, at first he remembers feeling anger, a red hot searing anger that was so strong that he had blacked out, so when he came to, the house he had purchased for Harry and himself had been destroyed, and his face _, oh my face,_ had been in so much pain.

After he found a shard of a mirror that had been smashed into pieces that were now scattered across the floor, gazing horrified at his reflection to find that his face had two large identical cuts going from the corners of my mouth, at first he could only stare in numb shock, but after what seemed like an eternity he found himself laughing at the situation. He soon sobered however when he thought of Harry, a thought occurred to him. What if my Harry thought he was dead. That was the last time he cried.

_Harry James Potter-Black._

It wasn't possible, not after all this time. he was expecting him to be someone unimportant, a no good lazy fat cat, living in his fact cat mansion with his fat cat workers and fat cat cars, about to start up his fat cat company. What he was really expecting was a no good fat cat, that was probably long gone by now.  
What he most definitely wasn't expecting, was the young man who had stayed behind, and was now staring at him, staring, eyes full of both sadness and joy.

"…Bambi?"

* * *

(Bruce's pov)

(Earlier)

Really Bruce should of expected something like this would happen, it was one of the reason he came to this party in the first place. Slowly he started moving in front of Harry all the while glaring at the Joker. Who was currently skipping around the room causing Harry's guests to back away in fear. I looked over at said male to see that Harry was staring, transfixed at the Joker, his face full of mixed emotions.

Turning back to stare at the Joker, Bruce began assessing the situation, _it was to risky for me to lose the clothes and don the armor, it seems the Batman is out of commission tonight_. However he knew what could be done instead, it was just the question of doing it.

The opportunity arose when the Joker told them all to get out, however he wanted Harry to remain, there was no chance in hell Bruce was going to permit that, he didn't want to risk anything happening to Harry, he was just a kid, he didn't need to be involved in one of the Joker's sick games.

With that Bruce began dragging Harry out following the crowd, after a few seconds though he noticed that Harry was trying to pull away.

"No! I can't leave, you go on without me, but it's important I stay!"

Staring in shock was the only thing Bruce could do, surely Harry realized the dangers of being around the Joker, even if he was new to Gotham, his guests reaction being a clear hint that the criminal known as the Joker was to unstable and unpredictable to reason with.

"What's so important that it's worth risking your life?"

"Please Bruce trust me"

Harry pleaded Bruce could feel his resolve weakening, however, he wasn't just about to leave him completely on his own, Bruce decided to wait for him outside. But if things ended up going bad _(there's no doubt in my mind that they will_ ) Harry told him to call the police. However the moment Harry went through the doors Bruce fished out one of his phone's from his pocket and called a different form of justice besides the police.

* * *

(Harry's pov)

"…Bambi?"

Harry felt the tears well up in his eyes and spill over, _Sirius remembers me, and from the looks of it no longer wants me dead._

"Padfoot."

He didn't realize he was moving until he was in Sirius's arms. He had seemed to move so fast he was surprised Sirius caught him, especially since he practically flung himself into Sirius's arms. After a moment's hesitation Sirius hugged back just as tightly. Harry wasn't the only one crying, he could feel tears falling on top of his head from where Sirius was crying. Pulling back slightly to get a good look at his godfather, he took the time to take in his appearance from up close.

"…You look… old, and like a clown."

Sirius just laughed, and this time it sounded genuine instead of that maniacal laughter from earlier, there was a new light in his eyes as well.

"Well done captain obvious you don't look a day… older. Uh, Harry, how long has it been since you last saw me?"

Staring at Sirius in confusion, Harry noted that Sirius also looked a little confused, he briefly wondered if he should be worried about his Godfathers sense of time. but then realized if there was anything that he should be worried about, it was about his Godfathers ( _if my guests and Bruce's reactions were anything to go by_ ) homicidal tendencies and his problem of taking his pranks to far.

"Around a year, why?"

A look of pain, guilt and understanding spread across Sirius face as he let a soft 'oh'. Harry only continued to stare, even more confused than before, _what is Sirius not telling me?_ Then it all clicked.

"Sirius, when was the last time you saw me?"

He stared back sadly, his voice solemn,

"It's been ten years for me Bambi."

Now Harry could only stare in shock, mouthing what Sirius had just said. However before the conversation could continue, four things happened at once.

Bruce came through the door with a look of worry on his face. In the corner of his eye Harry saw Sirius expression darken, muttering something about 'rude rich playboys'. Just as Bruce was about to say something. Something or rather someone came crashing through the window, then someone else came through the roof and then someone else come in through a door on the opposite side from Bruce.

All of them dressed similarly, and all looking like bat-birds!

"Holy cow, there everywhere!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice the writing style change as it goes on, and for those of you who are new to this story its because I originally started writing this back in 2012/13 and so my writing style has slowly matured over the years (I hope it has anyway)


	7. Chapter Six

Beta'd by Princess of the Umbra Drachen

 

* * *

_I stared at Sirius in confusion. His expression was confused as well, I briefly wondered if I should be worried about my Godfathers sense of time. But then realized if there was anything that I should be worried about, it was about my Godfathers (if my guests and Bruce's reactions were anything to go by) homicidal tendencies and his problem of taking his pranks too far._

_"Around a year, why?"_

_A look of pain, guilt and understanding spread across his face as he let a soft 'oh'. I continued to stare, even more confused than before, what wasn't Sirius telling me? Then it all clicked._

_"Sirius, when was the last time you saw me?"_

_He stared at me sadly, his voice solemn._

_"It's been ten years for me Bambi."_

_Now I could only stare in shock, mouthing what Sirius had just said. However before the conversation could continue, four things happened at once._ _  
_ _Bruce came through the door with a look of worry on his face. From the corner of my eye I watched Sirius expression darkened, muttering something about 'rude rich playboys'. Just as Bruce was about to say something, something or rather someone came crashing through the window. Then another one came through the roof and thankfully the last one came in through a door on the opposite side from Bruce._

_All of them dressed the same, and all looking like birds!_

_"Holy cow, they're everywhere!"_ _  
_

* * *

Harry pulled away from Sirius before anyone else in the room noticed, he walked over to Bruce slightly, still giving the three… boys… cautious looks.

"Bruce, I thought you were waiting outside."

"I was, but I was worried about you being with… him, and plus I was going to tell you that one of the Robins was on his way… or… three of them…"

During the conversation Bruce sent a glare at the Joker and a confused look from the boys who were still in their crouching possessions.

Before Harry or Bruce could say anymore the Joker began laughing maniacally causing everyone except harry to be on edge.

"Oh, if it isn't the boy blunders come to ruin the party, what, couldn't batsy make it? And then there's our resident playboy, who seems to have already set his sights on dear old harry here, better watch out Harry, he's gonna steal all you have and take your business away~. Hahahahahaha. Oh sorry bird brains I'm not going to be sent off to Arkham anytime soon, you see I have important matters to attend to with my godson."

To emphasize his point, he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and grinned ferally at the other occupants in the room who all looked at Harry and the joker in shock. Spinning harry around he said to him, less manically now. "My dear Harry, I wish our meeting wasn't like this, I had other ideas… but alas… time is a bitch… I'll see you soon bambi."

The last part was said as a whisper before he ran and jumped out a window. Two of the boys ran after him, while the one by Bruce remained. Bruce stared at harry in confusion.

"Godson?"

"Yeah… he's… a little different then I remember… a little more…"

"Insane?" the remaining boy replied helpfully, as harry cast him a small and sad smile.

"Yeah… umm… I hope you don't mind me asking but… who are you? And why were the other two dressed similarly to you? And who's, for lack of a better word, is 'batsy'?"

"Ah well I'll answer those if you will agree to answer mine?"

"Agreed, I'll answer one of yours first, then you can answer one of mine."

"How do you know the Joker?"

"Well as I'm sure you heard, the Joker, as you call him, is my godfather, so you could say I've known him since I was born, however back before he… disappeared he was sane (more or less)… now one of my questions if you please."

Both Bruce and Robin noticed the slight hesitation when Harry said 'disappeared' but other than narrowing his eyes Robin never commented on it.

"Alright then my name is Robin, the other two was Red Robin and Nightwing. That's why we are dressed similarly, you see we are all brothers; however that's not by blood, and the other two both live elsewhere and are only here visiting. Now, when was the last time you saw the Joker?"

"… That's… rather a difficult question to answer…"

Robin narrowed his eyes at him. "I see… well then can you perhaps tell me what made the Joker… well the Joker?"

Sighing Harry looked over at Bruce, who he had momentarily forgotten to busy thinking of Robin's questions. He had a curious look on his face as well; sighing again he addressed the both of them.

"Before I answer shall we go and sit down," he said while gesturing to a couple of chairs against the wall just past Bruce, "And perhaps you would like the wait for your… brothers?"

"No need, we're already here." Everyone turned to look over at the two boys who had entered the building back through the window.

The same… Robin that had spoken before told the group, "The Joker disappeared into thin air, we searched the grounds and the near streets but nothing, he's gone… now… are we questioning him?"

"Yes, and he was about to answer another question before you arrived, now shut up, sit down, and listen."

Harry cast an amused look at them, well the definitely acted like brothers. Taking a seat Bruce took the one next to him, separating the three brothers from him. Taking a deep breath Harry continued,

"To answer your question, I can only really guess at what made him the way he is, perhaps the time apart left him a little… bitter… you see he and his family didn't really part on the best of terms," he said thinking of how Bellatrix shot the stunner that sent Sirius falling into the veil "And well back when he was sane, he used be quite the prankster."

Harry smiled sadly with a faraway look in his eyes, as if remembering a better day. Shaking his head from those thoughts he looked at the four occupants in the room he were all staring at him with mixed emotions.

"So now your question, who's 'batsy'?"

The Robin that yet had to speak replied this time,

"'Batsy', is the Joker's nickname for Batman. Batman is our mentor, he took us in when no one else would, and helped train us to fight for the people of Gotham. He started making the streets of Gotham safer. You know, letting the good citizens of Gotham rest easier at night… and all the bad guys to cower in fear."

That last little part caused all three Robins to smirk at the thought of the thugs on the street cowering in fear. Harry looked on in amusement, if the first Robin hadn't mentioned that they were not related, he wouldn't have been able to tell, as the smirks seemed to be exactly the same. Looking over at Bruce he saw he was looking at the boys with a slightly miffed but amused expression.

Bruce looked down at Harry and gave him a small smile and was glad to see the relief in Harry's eyes, Bruce felt bad for the poor kid, he could tell this was taking it's toll on him. However before he could ask him how he was doing they were interrupted, it seemed the Gotham police department finally decided to show up.


	8. Chapter Seven

Just minutes after the police arrived and after having a quick discussion with one of the officers, the three brothers took their leave, then the same officer who was speaking with the boys started walking over to Harry and Bruce.

Harry studied the man with interest, he had warm brown eyes and he wore glasses, his face was starting to show signs of age, he had a mustache that, like his short hair, was a light brown with a few grey hairs, his face, while hard and could be considered intimidating, also showed kindness, Harry had a good feeling about him, a cop, even a man, that was kind and just was rare in Gotham.

The man stopped a few steps away from Harry with his hand held out, standing up Harry walked over and shook his hand.

"Hello, I'm Commissioner Gordon."

"Harry Potter. Tell me, Commissioner, what is going to happen now?"

Harry was rather curious to know what they were going to do, he had no doubt that Sirius had apparated away from here, how were the police supposed to catch him? And even if they did what were they going to do to him? Though Harry had a feeling that Sirius had been treating whatever it was that he has been doing as one big joke, this world was nothing more than a game to him. He hoped he could speak to him before anyone else got to him.

"Well, we are having a men search everywhere for the Joker tonight, and tomorrow we are having a search party for him in the Narrows, for now I wonder if you would be willing to come with me back to the station for some questioning, don't worry you're not in trouble or anything, it's just that the Joker targeted your for a specific reason."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, requesting five more minutes, once the Commissioner agreed and told him to meet him by the police car he went back over to Bruce who was still sat down and watched the confrontation between the two.

"Bruce… do you… do you think I should tell them what I told you guys about Sir- I mean the Joker, about him being… my godfather?"

Harry looked around to make sure no one could overhear him before saying the last part.

Bruce thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"I think it would be best as it will explain why he came here, and perhaps explain to them any information about him as you can, as no one knows anything about him," Bruce looks at Harry in confusion as a thought crosses his mind. "When The Joker first arrived here he seemed to be really angry, it looked like his main goal was to come here and kill you, what changed?"

Harry stared at him for a while making Bruce think that he might not answer. Harry sighed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"He did look like he wanted to kill me didn't he? However I don't think it was _me_ he wanted to kill, I think he gave up hope of seeing me again a long time ago, and then hearing my name or seeing it somewhere would of stirred up emotions, however he may not of believed it to be me but rather someone else with the same name, and due to the emotional pain hearing or seeing my name must of caused his original purpose was to come here and take out his revenge, however that changed when he realised it really was me… do you understand what I mean?"

Bruce nodded his head thinking it over in his head, he wondered if having Harry here, they would finally be able to cure the Joker and make him a sane man again, he knew that he, or rather the Batman, will have to take him back to Arkham anyway, the man still committed crimes, and maybe this time he will stay there to help himself get better, at least for Harry's sake. Looking back up at Harry he spoke.

"I understand, I was wondering that now that you are here will The Joker be more… willing to get treatment, at least for your sake and become this… 'Sirius' again."

Bruce couldn't help but notice the irony of the name; he studied Harry, gauging his reaction.

Harry looked at Bruce for a second before sitting back down next to him, resting his head on his arms letting out a long sigh.

"I don't know Bruce… I honestly don't know…"


	9. Chapter Eight

_People's_ _thoughts_

* * *

Harry took in the rather dismal surroundings of the interrogation cell, the steel tables and chair that had handcuffs linked to them, obviously to restrain prisoners, the roof and ceiling were already a dark shade of grey where as the walls, once a light grey, now a dark and dirty grey with smears of… other substances covering them making the once light grey a now grungy grey.

On one of the walls a mirror took up most of the length, Harry guessed (like in the movies) that the police and whoever else waited behind their, watching the interrogation that was/would be taking place.

* * *

Officer Jim Gordon sighed as he watched the young man through the one way mirror. He was trying to make a connection between this young man and The Joker, for all he knew this man could be an accomplice of The Joker, however he soon discarded that idea, this Harry Potter-Black, had barely entered adulthood, and had only recently moved from England (at least according to his records) and was a lord, he doubted that a lord such as him would get involved with the likes of the Joker, but there must be some reason The Joker was so interested in him, according to some of the guest that bore witness to the events, The Joker looked like he wanted to kill the boy, and he knew that if that was the case Harry would be dead, not even the Robins would of got their in time to stop him… so why was Harry still alive?

It was time to find the answer to these questions.

* * *

Harry looked up from the table when the cell door creaked open, revealing Officer Gordon, he smiled and nodded at him polity, though his smile was a little strained, the officer gave him a small smile of understanding.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Mr. Black; we were just going over what your other guest had witnessed when the Joker arrived, and if Amelia had anything to say."

Harry's eyes widened when his assistant's name was mentioned, he had totally forgotten about her, his mind clouded with thoughts of Sirius.

"How is she is? Is she alright? Do you know what happened to her?"

The officer gave him an amused smirk as he sat in the seat opposite him.

"You know it's normally the cops who ask the questions," he chuckled as Harry flushed in embarrassment, "However she is fine, a bit shaken up of course, but she's more worried about you, now I hope you wont mind me asking a few questions?"

"Of course."

"Do you happen to know why The Joker came after you tonight?"

"If I was to guess, I believe he originally wanted to kill me."

"I see, and why didn't he, don't get me wrong, it's great that you're alive, but when The Joker wants someone dead, he normally gets his way… what are you to him, that made him stop?"

Harry sighed as he stared at Gordon with a tired expression.

"I'm his Godson."

The tension in the cell could be cut with a knife, even the people on the other side of the mirror went silent, staring at the young man in shock, Harry sighed again as he shifted in his seat.

"Maybe I should explain?"

Gordon could only nod, The Joker a Godfather? The idea just seemed so ridiculous, who would want to make an insane man like The Joker a Godfather? But then again, the man must have been sane once… _right?_

Harry began telling the officer what he told the three bird brothers earlier.

"And if you have any questions I will try to answer to the best of my ability, only if I can answer them that is."

Gordon took awhile to let everything he had just been told to sink before he nodded his head, he pulled out a notebook and pen from his trouser pocket, flipping to a clear page.

"OK, just so we can add all this to our record of him, as we have absolutely no information about him except that he goes by the name of Joker, and after every crime spree, he leaves his calling card at the scene of the crime, I'm going to ask you a few questions about him if that's alright with you?"

Harry nodded, preparing himself to answer the questions he knew were coming.

"What is The Jokers real and full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

Harry watched as the man quickly jotted this down, he knew he was going to ask about his age, however due to the time difference between the portal and here and how long Sirius was here for; he didn't know how he was going to answer that one.

"And can you tell me his date of birth?"

"Unfortunately no, I'm afraid after all these years I have forgotten."

Gordon nodded his head in understanding, Harry looked over at the notebook, wondering what the other man was writing, before he could see however the officer cleared his throat and asked him another question.

"Do you have any idea of what might have caused him to be the criminally insane man he is now?"

Harry stared at the man for a second before he answered. _That was rather blunt of him._

"There are many theory's I have that may have caused him to… become criminally insane as you say, all plausible, however all just theories."

However Harry had a feeling he already knew what happened to Sirius, however he wouldn't really know till he could speak with him.

"Though," Harry continued before Officer Gordon could say anything else, "Time has away of changing things, changing people, sometimes for the better, other times for the worst, unfortunately Sirius has been through so much and has had so much pain in his life, and after all that time, he finally couldn't handle it anymore… everyone his a breaking point commissioner, it's just the question of what you shall become, only time will tell.

You see people change, memories don't, he used to be funny in a good way, he was a *cop himself you know?" Harry watches as shock spreads across the other man's face and continues. "But after what has happened to him, and then being alone for so many years; then waiting, for all that time, he was bound to snap, you have no idea how much he has been through, but don't worry it's not permanent nothing ever is, he just needs help.. He needs me.

Life is like an hourglass, everything will eventually hit the bottom, and all you can do it wait it out, until someone comes along and turns it around, because nothing is the way it was and nothing will be the way it is now" at the commissioners confused look, he sighs and says, "… just know time changes everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this was a reference to Sirius being an auror which is the wizard world equivalent of a cop


	10. Chapter Nine

(Harry's POV)

Harry could barely believe that it had been a week since he last saw Sirius. He understood that Sirius would have to hide low for a few days, but he still wished he would come and visit him, _I mean he could at least apparate here._

He remembered when he was talking with officer Gordon, he was absolutely horrified to hear what Sirius had done... He wandered if there was something else that had pushed Sirius over the edge and make him become the Joker.

He didn't think it was just the time he was separated from Sirius, it had been longer when he was in Azkaban for twelve years... _No there's another reason for Sirius becoming the 'Joker', and I will figure out what it is._

Heaving a sigh, Harry began making his way through his morning ritual, he had an important meeting (according to Millie) that day, and under no circumstances was he to be late!

* * *

(Jokers/Sirius's POV)

He couldn't believe it…

His Bambi was here. He felt like crying with joy.

It seemed so surreal; he hoped and prayed to the stars that this wasn't an hallucination, and he was really drugged up in Arkham, the place couldn't hold him long, but when they get a hold of him, they didn't half try to make him brain dead, how anyone could consider that place a place for mental recovery/help he had no idea… _It certainly hasn't helped me any_.

Shaking his head from his digressing thoughts, he began thinking of his next plan. If he knew his godson (which he does) then he had no doubt that Harry would of told _them_ about him, or what he could tell them about him that is, not enough to _truly_ figure him out, but a lot more information than they had before, it was one of the things about being as 'good' and 'pure' as Harry, he was a golden boy, but he didn't really care about what the police or Arkham staff guessed about him, or what they thought of Harry, it was the Batman and his little bird _brats_ that concerned him.

Batman was originally another player in his game; he felt that the Bat could have been a great ally-friend- even, he just had to get off his high horse that he called justice, honestly how could he think that the justice in Gotham was fair, it was only the wealthy that got their way, the rest suffered, not that the Bat knew that, what with him being the playboy billionaire that he is.

He knew just who the Bat was, poor little orphaned Bruce Wayne, it was obviously really, he has the motive, and look at all the kids he's got that he has help him around town… but now he had Harry… Harry, he would help him, finally he had his godson back and together they will take down the Bat clan and rule Gotham!

"Hah ha.. haha… hahahehehah.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

(Harry's POV)

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he began fiddling around with it trying to find the contacts so he cold speak to Amelia, however he was so focused on his phone he didn't see where he was going.

Lying on the ground, a slight look of confusion on his face he sat up to see a man looking just a dazed, however he wasn't on the floor like Harry, but all his paper work was.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sir, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, to focused on that silly phone device. Here let me help you with those."

Harry spoke so fast, and was soon on his knees picking up all of the papers and folders off of the floor before the other man could even take a breath to speak.

"No I'm sorry, I'm in a rush you see..."

With that, the man knelt down also to help Harry collect all the paper work. Looking up Harry smiled at the man.

"Well, I think proper introductions are in order. My name's Harry Potter Black."

Harry was rewarded with a small yet guarded smile in return.

"My name's Jonathan. Jonathan Crane."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also includes an in-between chapter called Obsession.

* * *

(Obsession)

He only had ten minutes left before he had to go and see a fellow colleague, they had much to discuss, but then he had to go crashing into someone, or rather that someone went crashing into him.

He was going to give this person a little does of his medicine for causing all his paperwork to go every where, but then he saw him.

His messy black hair that was a perfect contrast to his pale skin, his delicate pink lips lined perfectly under a small straight nose, which held up a pair of round glasses that covered beautiful emerald green eyes framed by dark lashes.

He watched as the boy sat up, looking slightly dazed, and then looked around him to see the papers lying haphazardly on the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sir, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, to focused on that silly phone device. Here let me help you with those."

The young man spoke rather quickly that he could barely keep up, he could only stare, after a short pause he finally found his voice.

"No I'm sorry, I'm in a rush you see..."

Bending down, he began helping the boy pick up the papers, all of his thoughts previously forgotten. He kept sneaking quick glances at the young man, he knew he had seen him somewhere before.

"Well, I think proper introductions are in order. My name's Harry Potter Black."

So that's who he was! The new millionaire that could rival Bruce Wayne himself. He felt his breath catch slightly in his throat at the brilliant smile Harry gave him, he couldn't help but give a small smile back, even if it was somewhat guarded.

"My name's Jonathan. Jonathan Crane."

* * *

 

(Harry's POV)

His smile widened as he held out his hand for the other man to shake, _I swear I've seen his face somewhere else before… maybe at the party_ … his thoughts trailed off as the other man shook his hand.

He couldn't help but notice how handsome the man was, his tall lean frame was covered with a smart dark blue suit that made his pale skin seem even more flawless, he had amazing bright blue eyes that were framed by dark lashed and auburn hair that was neatly partied and brushed back.

In all in all, quite handsome.

"Again I'm sorry for knocking into you, I was too busy focusing on that phone, honestly how complicated do they have to be? Anyway I hope I haven't kept you from anything?"

"Oh no don't worry about it, it's as much as my fault…"

Harry couldn't help but shift uneasily in the other man's gaze.

"..Well, I better go. I'll see you around?"

Letting go of Harry's hand Jonathan took a step back and gave a polite nod.

"Indeed I must be on my way myself, have a nice day Mr. Potter, and I will see you soon."

With that jonathan turned and began walking away leaving Harry staring in slight shock, _what an odd man_.

A ringing sound pulled him out of his thoughts, looking at the floor he saw his phone had let up with Millies name, picking it up of the floor he answered to hear Millies worried voice.

"Harry where are you and what happened? The line cut off!"

He couldn't but smile slightly at his friend's voice, he had been so worried when his friend had fainted the other week, the moment he left the police building he was on his way to the hospital, and much to his amusement she was already up and on the phone making business phone calls and plans for him and using what had happened at the party to his benefit, quite a feat really.

Harry found himself running into the building ten minutes late, it wasn't his fault that Millie gave him the world's worst directions, he just hoped that the meeting hadn't started yet.

* * *

(Bruce's POV)

(Takes place after Harry's meeting with the commissioner)

Bruce sat typing at the keyboard, he had of course been listening to what was being said in the room as he had bugged the place a while ago, the moment Harry gave the Jokers real name he began trying to find it in any of the databases, however so far it was coming up a blank, thinking that perhaps it would mention something about him in Harry's information he began researching Harry too.

However the only things that came up were from when he arrived here, there was nothing else, like he never existed.

Going on the Gotham times, he takes the mug picture they managed to get of Harry and begins to run that through the database, only for it to come up blank again. It was impossible, Harry was a young billionaire, he should of been in newspapers before he came to Gotham surely, it was like he just appeared out of nowhere…. _Just like the joker…_

But he was certain he had seen the boy's face somewhere before, he needed to do some more research into this, and maybe ask some of the other heroes if they had seen him before.

 


	12. Chapter Eleven

_People's thoughts_

* * *

(Joker's POV)

"Hey boss," A burly looking man yelled across an abandoned warehouse to a man who was standing on the second floor landing, "Mickey says that they have 'set up' the bridge."

The man grinned widely and began to laugh maniacally.

"Excellent! Soon we can get this party started. HARLEY!"

"Yeah puddin'?"

The man turned to look down the hallway behind him and watched as a pretty blonde woman came skipping down it and up to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and giving him a kiss on the lips before pulling back and smiling up at him.

"hehe did you get the fireworks ready pooh?"

The man couldn't help the but giggle, he was looking forward to the party he had planned, he had been planning it for weeks, ever since he saw his Godson, he knew Harry would be a little downhearted that he hadn't appeared to him yet, but he was hoping that his little 'WELCOME TO GOTHAM HARRY!' party would make up for it.

"Yep! They're all set up and ready, I even have a little extra just in case."

"HAHAHA ohh you are such a dear, now all we have to do is send out the invitations. Oh I do hope Harry will love our little party for him, and just you wait till you meet him Harl's you'll love him."

"Yeah? Oh is he adorable Mr. J? Shall I make him a costume similar to your's?"

Joker grinned at thought of teaching his godson all the pranks that he and James used to do, not to mention teach him just how to cause _chaos_ , it'll be so much fun. Harley and himself shall 'adopt' Harry and teach him everything they know, Harl's will be more than happy to be a mother figure for Harry. _I can finally be the father figure Harry needs._

_Of course it'll be tricky to convince Harry to join him, but my little visit before the party will hopefully convince him. There must be more of a reason for Harry to of come through to this side just after the war had finished and not waited a few more years, maybe his had enough of playing the hero, or maybe there's a little more to it, perhaps by finding that out it will help… persuade him to join me._

Not that he wasn't grateful for Harry not waiting a few more years (If he did, then perhaps he may of been dead and buried by the time Harry would have arrived).

"hmm We shall wait and see, you never know our little boy may want his own style."

"What shall we call him puddin'?"

"Hmm… maybe.."

* * *

(Harry's POV)

_Something's wrong._

That was the first thing he thought when he woke up that morning, he felt sick to his stomach, it was almost like he was expecting the worse, though what he was expecting the worse of was beyond him.

He just felt dread spread through his system and go straight to his core.

Getting out of his bed he walked to the window to look out, he could see part of the city, it seemed peaceful (well as peaceful as it could be in Gotham) trees swayed gently in the breeze as birds flew in the clear blue sky, it was a beautiful calm day in Gotham.

_So why do I feel like its the end?_

Looking slightly worried, Harry turned away from the window and began getting ready for the day.

* * *

Harry pushed the door to the cafe open and began taking his gloves off as he walked over to the counter to place an order, he had an hour before he had to go to work so he decided to go out and get a coffee and something for breakfast before he went in, plus he needed to get out of his house and distract himself from the odd feelings inside of him, he figured that if he went into the city to see just how calm it was that it would put his mind at ease… It hasn't, if anything it made him even more nervous, there was no crime. None whatsoever, it was the calm before the storm.

And he just knew it was gonna be one hell of a storm.

As he approached the woman behind the counter he fixed a polite smile on his face.

"A cappuccino and a blueberry muffin please."

"Make that two, and I'll pay."

Turning Harry felt his smile melt into a more real one when he saw Bruce.

"You don't have to pay Bruce."

The elder man just smiled back at him.

"No I insist."

After paying for the order they both sit down on a table by the window.

Harry tried to keep his attention on Bruce, but as he looked out the window he felt the dread begin to creep up on him again.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He looked up into the concerned face of his friend and sighed.

"Somethings wrong… I don't know what though."

"You've got that feeling too huh?"

He looked over at Bruce with surprise as he began explaining.

"Its seems quite the city, it's not right."

"You think its not right that there no crime?" Harry said teasing lightly, though he knew exactly what Bruce meant.

Bruce couldn't help but roll his eyes, "You know what I mean its like-"

"The calm before the storm."

It wasn't a question but Bruce answered it anyway. "Yes."

"... I hope we are wrong and just being paranoid."

"So do I Harry… so do I."

Both men soon drifted off into their own thoughts, the world around them fading as they tried to think why they felt that something was wrong, and they both reached the same conclusion.

The Joker.

* * *

(Joker's POV)

He looked around at the villains gathered around the table, his signature grin on his face.

"I'm so glad you could make it here this morning."

* * *

TO. BE. CONTINUED.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_People's thoughts_

* * *

(Harry's POV)

The late afternoon sun shined down on Gotham, it was a beautiful day and Harry felt like going for a stroll, his earlier confrontation with Bruce left him in a happy mode.

Bruce had took his feeling of unease and turned it into one of calmness and ease , he was thankful for Bruce's friendship and support, it was like being able to talk to... well. He was glad for the talks, especially when it came to 'The Joker'.

Admittedly he felt horrible for giving the commissioner all the details and information about his godfather… of course he didn't really say much but… he felt like he was betraying the only real family member he had left.

But Bruce had been there to support him, even telling him that he had done the right thing, and maybe now that Harry was here he would be able to help The Joker to recover.

Bruce had seemed insistent that the Joker would get better now that Harry was there, Harry could only hope that this was true.

He was starting to get worried now, he hadn't seen or heard from his godfather for weeks now, in fact just the thought of his godfather was bringing back the feelings of unease, the ones that left him feeling paranoid…

Speaking of paranoid, he was almost certain that he was being watched and followed, in fact he had been feeling like this for at least half an hour now but had decided to ignore it and distract himself with thoughts of what Bruce had said.

Now however he was thinking of how Bruce felt the same gut wrenching feeling of unease he did.

It has been rather quiet lately in Gotham, crime wise that is… the last act of crime was a few days after he bumped into that Mr. Crane, a heist took place involving the Scarecrow and the Riddler.

As Harry walked down the streets back to his home, he began to notice that most of the shops were already closed… now that he thought about it he hadn't seen another soul in the last fifteen minutes… and it was too early for everyone to head inside… after all it was only quarter to two (2:45pm).

* * *

(The Joker's POV)

He had been watching his godson for awhile now, ever since he had his little meeting with a few of the rogue's things were starting to come together nicely now, just a few more hours and things will soon fall into place.

Right now he was watching through the CCTV footages as his godson went on his walk, he had sent someone to go and retrieve him, he could tell that his godson was starting to feel he was being watched, and possible followed.

However he seemed to deep in thought to really pay much attention to what was going on around him, for example, he didn't seem to notice when some of his and a few other rogue's henchmen begin forcing some people to go back inside and forcing store workers to close up shop. He didn't even notice that a certain straw man was now following right behind him.

Until he stopped that is.

* * *

(Jonathan's POV)

The meeting with the Joker had been an interesting one indeed. At first he thought it would be pointless and wasn't going to attend, however after speaking with Edward he decided to go, apparently the joker was planning something _big_ and when the Joker planned something big, you didn't want to be on the receiving end of it, not to mention Eddie had said that Joker's plans involved the new little socialite Harry Black.

Of course he remembered exactly who the young man was, especially those brilliant green eyes.

Yes the young billionaire had been in his thoughts for a while now, he didn't think he would ever forget those green eyes that sparkled like emeralds.

So of course during the Jokers little meeting, when the man had said he need someone to retrieve the boy before his little… party, he had volunteered, of course that roose a few eyebrows as it wasn't usual that the Scarecrow would actually willingly _help_.

However nobody objected or said anything about it so the Joker agreed, of course Jonathan suspected that the clown was trying to work out exactly _why_ the Scarecrow of all people wanted to help him. After what happened the last time the Joker had a little party at the asylum, and it hadn't ended too well for him, he was just fortunate that he was on Killer Crocs good side, or else he… well he didn't really want to think of what may of happened.

But now wasn't the time to be thinking of such things, he needed to focus, he had been watching the young boy ever since he went into the cafe, and about twenty minutes ago he had phoned up one of the henchman's and told him to start clearing the street but stay out of the billionaires way.

His focus and attention however remained on the boy, he watched as after a few minutes the boy seemed to stop in place, then he began looking around, it seemed he had finally noticed that he was alone, a look of confusion spread across his face and he even checked the time, Jonathan already knew the time to be quarter to two, it was planned right down to the timing, which was rather shocking considering that the Joker usually does things without a plan, _But I suppose under the circumstances he would do things a little differently._

As the boy stared at his watch he decided that now would be the best time to… apprehend him.

* * *

(Harry's POV)

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, Harry turned to stare with wide green eyes at a familiar face, he could feel a slight wave of relief wash over him as the other man came over to him. _Well at least there's one other person out here._

"Hello ."

Cerulean blue eyes stared at him a little intently, a small smile flashed across his face, though Harry noted it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hello … its a pleasure to see you again."

Harry gave a small nod, "Yeah you too…" Harry couldn't help but feel uneasy… _Maybe… nah, it couldn't be him… could it?_

Jonathan could see the unease start to creep into the boys eyes and had to suppress a smirk.

"So, how do you like Gotham so far?"

"It's.. not bad, umm, I guess it'll be a little while before I get used to it and such… h-how long have you been in Gotham?"

Harry felt himself take a step back at the hungry gleam in the older man's eyes, like he could sense Harry's unease about the whole situation.

"Oh a few years now, though I say we do have similar taste."

Cocking his head to the side, Harry gave him a curious look. "How so?"

Jonathan smiled pleasantly at him as he said, "Oh well I do like to go to that little cafe that you and Mr. Wayne go to."

It took about five seconds for Harry's face to pale and the smile to fall completely of his face. _It was him… then that means…. oh crap._

* * *

(Joker's POV)

He watched as Jonathan pushed he godson against a wall, pulling out a rag that was no doubt doused in chloroform, once he was unconscious he wrapped one arm around him and used his other hand to phone one of the henchmen to bring a car around.

He grinned as Jonathan lifted the boy up into his arms, and walked over to the meeting point to wait for the car.

_At long last we can finally get this party started!_

As the car pulled up he watched as Harry was placed in the back and Jonathan went to go sit next to him, once the car sped off he couldn't help the manic laughter that escaped from between his broken lips.

Getting up he skipped over to a big red button that said **DO NOT PUSH** and of course pushed the button.

* * *

To. Be. Continued.

* * *

 

Are you wondering what that button did? (｡◕‿◕｡)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should mention that in the last chapter, everything that happened with the Joker took place a week before the parts with Harry in them if that makes sense… so when the Joker had his meeting a week later Harry and Bruce meet in the cafe, OK?


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_People's thoughts_

* * *

(Harry's POV)

"Ladies and gentleman of Gotham city, for one night and one night only! I, the Joker, am hosting the best most talked about party of the century!"

A round of applause followed his little speech, his ever present grin spread across his face as he gave a little mock bow.

Right now he was currently being filmed live across all of Gotham's channels.

"And you're alllll invited so don't worry about feeling left out hehehe." giggling he looked into the camera, "Earlier I pressed a little button that… shall we say 'disconnected' Gotham from the rest of the world, wanna know how? What am I saying of course you do"

He began walking over to a screen that showed the Gotham bridge and a few other places, "As you can see here this is some surveillance footage of before I pressed the buttons, I think you all can recognise Gotham bridge, but for those of you who don't know this one," At some point the joker had grabbed a stick that had a hand and a pointing finger on it and was pointing it at a rather impressive building on the right bottom of the screen, "This here is my _lovely_ home away from home Arkham Asylum."

The pointing to the one diagonally from it, at the top left hand corner, at a rather decrepit building that had toxic warning signs all around it not to mention surrounded by tanks that had god know's what in it, he said

"And this charming little building, you guys may not heard of is Gotham's finest chemical plant… well… it used to be hahaha, its been shut down for quite sometime due to radiation levels and has been abandoned, though luckily for all you Gothamites this particular chemical plant was built quite away from here so the radiation couldn't make it all the way over here… not without a little push that is..."

"And this," he pointed to the finally building on the screen, which all those who were watching recognised as the electric company,"is Gothams electricity capacity building thingamajig."

Shrugging the Joker then walked to the other side of the screen, turning to face the camera's once more, "And this is what happened when I pressed the big red button."

_**BOOOM** _

In an instant the junction that connected Gotham to the bridge blew to pieces, shattering all the way up to the first two metal pillars, making it now impossible for people to leave Gotham by the normal means.

The decrepit building blew out wards, followed by other explosions due to the toxic tank, it would be only a matter of hours before the toxic radiation reached the civilised part of Gotham. Unless someone managed to control the radiation.

"And finally, the last but not the least the main electric building."

Everyone watched as the electric building was the next to explode. It would explain the blackout they had, however it did not explain why there TV's were on and how the Joker was even broadcasting this.

_So it seems Sirius has found a way for his magic to work with technology… or perhaps our magic works differently in this world in this world._ Harry could only watch silently as the Joker-his godfather continued with his little game, of course it didn't help that he was tied up, when Jonathan had lunged at him he had been too shocked to act, otherwise he would of at least tried to apparate away from him.

"Hmmm I suppose you are all wondering why I am doing this? Because it's a party of course! You always do crazy things at a party! But don't worry kiddies this is just a taster, we have much more bigger fireworks to come! Not to mention presents and surprises! Ohh I do just love surprises, and all of this for my wonderful guest of honor, Harry Potter!"

At that all camera's turned to face him, he stared at the camera's in annoyance, he supposed he looked quite the site to those who were watching.

He knew something bad was going to happen and that it would involve his godfather, just knew it!

He couldn't help but wonder what Bruce was doing, or how the citizens were doing, this shouldn't of been happening! His godfather was good! Absolutely despised situations like these, and those who caused them, innocent people were going to get hurt because of this.

He was here now, why couldn't Sirius just stop?

_Oh Sirius please stop this, why can't we just talk things out!?_

"Now," All attention turned, once more, back onto the Joker, "Who wants a slice of cake?"

* * *

(Batman's POV)

Bruce stared at his Bat Computer through narrowed eyes.

This was probably the most outrageous thing the Joker has ever done, even more so than the time he took over the asylum.

Not to mention dangerous.

And now he's even kidnapped Harry, his own godson, and Harry had told Bruce about how close they used to be… even how good he had used to be…

"Batman… what should we do?"

Turning he looked over at oracle aka Barbara Gordon.

"First I need you to locate where the Joker is hiding, he must have a backup power source from somewhere. Then find away to contain the radiation, we can't have that reaching down here, we only have four-three hours tops to find a way."

He was lucky that he had his own power source supply in the batcave.

Nightwing and the two Robbins stood behind him, waiting expectantly.

"Nightwing had to the electricity plant, see if you can get it up and running. Robbin's, you both head over to the bridge, see if there is any other way people could leave… worst case scenario, if we don't contain that toxic radiation, then we will need to evacuate Gotham."

_And with the bridge out of commission it will be very unlikely… We may need to get some extra help… especially with the radiation, we may be hero's but we are still human, we can't go near it without being infected ourselves… hmm maybe…_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_People's thoughts_

* * *

(Harry's POV)

Harry awoke, letting out a groan of pain from the pounding behind his eyes.

Finally he opened his eyes and began to try and sit up only to find himself once again restrained, this time however instead of all the thugs that were filming his Godfather he seemed to be the only one in the room.

Closing his eyes again he focused on the the shackles that was tied around his hands and ankles and thought of that one spell that would get him out of here.

_Alohomora_

He couldn't help but grin when he heard the chains fall to the floor. Rubbing his wrists in an attempt to soothe them he looked around the room he was kept in once more.

It was quite big, he would say he was in a warehouse of some sort, there was massive table in the middle of the room surrounded by a few chairs, almost like a conference had been held. _Just who attended?_ Harry couldn't help but silently think.

It was a concerning thought, Gotham having to deal with one of the rogue's was bad enough (especially if it was his Godfather) but all of them together...

_When he pressed that red button, not only did it do so much damage and destruction but also released all the other inmates that were in Arkham Asylum... I would have to ask how he managed to do all that with button, no doubt magic was involved._

Slowly Harry began to make his way over to the door, listening out for any sort of noise.

Pressing his ear against the door he stood there silently, waiting to see if he could hear anything, however after a minute he pushed open the door, to be greeted by a dark room.

Walking in slightly he jumped in shock and nearly fell over at what greeted him.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

(Bruce's POV)

"Clark."

"Bruce! I just saw the news, what's happening over there? Apparently Gotham's gone off the grid?"

Letting out a sigh Bruce began pulling up the charts for both the electricity company and the chemical company. He was lucky he had his own power sources, otherwise he wouldn't even be able to have this chat with Clark.

"Yes something like that... it's the Joker, but this time I'm gonna need... your assistance."

Swallowing the bitter taste of having to ask for help, he thought of Harry, and the other people of Gotham, the innocent people of Gotham who would suffer if he didn't.

There was a slight pause before Clark responded, his tone all serious.

"How can I help?"

"The Joker has destroyed an abandoned chemical facility. Unfortunately despite the building being abandoned the chemical waste was left behind."

"Is that even legal?"

"Apparently it is if they leave signs to warn people that it is hazardous."

"Yes but surely they would of found a way to safely get rid of the waste instead of just leaving it there, surely they would of thought something like this might of happened?"

Letting out a sigh of frustration he responded in an irritated voice.

"Well Clark its assumed that no one whether or not they're good or evil wouldn't want to mess with it due to the radiation. Plus they had shut it down _before_ the Joker showed up. Now can you stop asking me questions we don't have time for and get over here, we've only got about fours hours to find some way to stop the radiation from reaching the civilised part of Gotham."

"I'll be there in just a moment."

And no sooner had Clark hung up Bruce turned in his chair to see his closest friend fly into the cave.

"So where do you want me to start?"

* * *

(Harry's POV)

Harry looked around at all the people, there were some faces he recognised from the tabloids and on the news.

But one person in particular stood out to him. In the middle of the group stood his Godfather, once again he was wearing that purple pinstripe suite and, for lack of a better term, looking like a clown.

And on his arm was a blonde woman, who might have been considered pretty if it weren't for the clown make up she was wearing. It was her who spoke first.

"Ooooh Mr. J he's adorable!"

Harry looked wearily between the woman and his Godfather.

"Hahaha don't embarrass the boy Harl's. Come on over Harry and meet some of my.. _friends._ "

* * *

(Jonathan's POV)

Standing at the back and leaning against the wall Jonathan listened as Joker spoke to Harry and began to introduce him to some of the people there.

"This," the Joker began gesturing to the blonde woman next to him who began to giggle and posed. "Is Harley Quinn. And this-"

Jonathan tried to get a look at the expression on the boys face as the Joker began to introduce them to him.

What was going for the boys mind? Was he confused? Curious? Concerned? _Afraid?_

Closing his eyes at the thought he couldn't help but smile.

"What are you thinking about Jonathan?"

Opening his eyes, pale blue stared into brown.

"Nothing you need to know about _Edward_."

The other man chuckled, running a hand down his tailored green suite as if to smooth out some invisible creases.

"Nothing hmm, I wouldn't say imaging the newbie screaming in fear as you get off is nothing."

Jonathan glared at him. "Honestly Edward do you have to be so vulgar? Don't you have some puzzles and riddles to make?"

Edward grinned as he leaned towards him. "Vulgar me? Johnny dear you're the one that's thinking it, you've got that _look_ on your face. But you're quite right I do have some 'puzzles and riddles' to make..."

He trailed of, his brown eyes becoming unfocused as he thought of what he will do once the clown was finished with the city.

Clearing his throat to get the other males attention, Jonathan glared as Edward smiled happily at him before walking off to speak with two-face.

Jonathan found his eyes roaming back over to Harry. The boys expression was entirely blank, but his eyes however, oh his eyes told a whole other story.

_Oh Harry there's no need to be afraid... not yet anyway._

Barely suppressing a grin of his own Jonathan headed over to the other side of the room where he could see the mad hatter. Completely oblivious to the two sets of brown eyes watching him, both for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just to clear up the confusion. Nightwing is Dick Grayson he's visiting from Bludhaven, Red Robin is Jason Todd and then Robin is Tim Drake... don't question why Jason is here... you will soon find out why...


	16. Chapter Fifthteen

Brown eyes narrowed suspiciously as they followed the lean figure as he walked over to the side of the room. He had been _curious_ to say the least when it came to the Scarecrow and whatever it was he was planning, especially when it concerned his Godson. Normal he couldn't give a rat's ass what the Scarecrow got up to, in fact more often than not he rejoiced in the absolute _chaos_ the mad doctor caused.

However, as of late he noticed the doctor seemed to be, how could he put it? Getting a little _obsessed_ with Harry, and it didn't take a genius to realise what the man probably had planned. Not that he was too worried about it mind you. No it would be the Scarecrow that would get the shock of his life if he tried anything.

Laughing he turned his attention back to Harry, the boy was looking around nervously, probably not really sure how to take everything. _He'll get used to it_ , he idly thought to himself.

"Well then Harry my boy, time to show the best bit yet. HARLEY!"

Spinning around to face him the girl looked at him with wide blue eyes with an equally wide smile plastered on her face. "Yes Mista J?"

"Time to prepare for our little _party_ , get everyone ready."

"Right-o Mista J" She said whilst saluting him, "You heard Mista J guys time to get ready, Ivy you're with me."

Leaving Harley and the others to prepare he snapped his fingers at two of his thugs who were standing idly by the entrance, "You two with us, keep an eye out for the flying rodent, we won't want him spoiling the party before it's even begun!" He couldn't help the manic laughter that bubbled out after wards, he wouldn't of stopped it if he could.

He felt as Harry tensed at the sound of his laughter, the boy was already nervous but even more so now it would seem.

Frowning slightly at this he pulled him closer to his side. "No need to be afraid Harry, I'll never hurt you." He smiled reassuringly down at the boy, in return Harry smiled somewhat nervously back however he did relax a little.

As they walked down the hallway the noise from the other room began to fade away until the only sound they could hear was the sound of their footsteps against the stone floor. Finally, the approached a set of doors that opened up to a set of stairs, a set going up and a set going down. Leading the group down the flight of the stairs and through another door.

As the door slammed shut behind them they were engulfed in total darkness.

"Are you ready for this Harry? You're gonna love it!" His voice sound louder even to his own ears, he idly suspected that that was what the darkness did to you. Shaking his head, he flicked the switch on the wall causing the lights to flicker slightly before fully illuminating the room.

Gauging his Godsons reaction, a look of awe crossed his face at what he was seeing.

Joker looked on at his little souvenirs with pride in his eyes, each one was taken from his battles with the Bat, he might of necessarily not of _won_ the fights but it wouldn't have been fun if he did. Well not this time, this time was different, this time he had his Godson, and by tomorrow the city was going to be there's and the Bat would be no more.

"Impressive isn't it?"

Harry turned to look at him, green eyes wide in wonder. "What is all this?" He asked somewhat breathlessly.

"Mementos, of, uh, battles I had thought. But this isn't what I wanted to show you oh no."

Harry looked at him apprehensively, but that didn't stop the excitement he felt as he skipped over to the middle of the room where a metal cylinder was. Stopping behind the control panel that was next to it. He watched as Harry slowly approached glancing at the cylinder in uncertainty.

Once Harry was barely a meter away he pressed a sequence of buttons.

Smoke began blowing out of the side of the cylinder, the front of it began spinning around till the inside of it was revealed.

Harry felt his eyebrows rise in disbelief at what was inside.

"What do you think?"

"… you've got to be kidding me."

The two guards looked at each other, suppressing the laughter that threatened to burst out. If they had been paying more attention however, they would have managed to avoid the feeling of absolute pain, well the pain they will be feeling when they awake in the medic bay of Blackgate prison. Instead however due to their incompetence they sealed their fate, and just perhaps, the fate of everyone else in the room.

* * *

(Batman's POV)

The Batmobile sped along the roads as Batman followed the map that oracle had given him as Joker's possible location.

"Nightwing," He began addressing him through the com-links, "Have you found a way to get the plant working?"

"Well that's the just the thing Bat's the explosion was a controlled one and it was at the front of the building, only the front of it was effected the inside of it however… well it's fine everything's working probably, I can't see anything to suggest otherwise… confused? I know I am."

Frowning Batman, brought up the visual of the power plant exploding, now that it had been brought to his attention he noticed how the explosion was contained to the front of the building it looked so devastated that anyone would miss the fact the if they looked behind it they would notice there was no smoke coming from the back of the building.

He couldn't help but berate himself, how could _he_ have possibly missed it before.

"Uh, Bats, we have a bit of a problem."

"What now Nightwing."

"I've got company."

"How many?"

"40 of them, but there Penguin's henchman, not the Jokers… you don't suppose…"

"That there in this together, I wouldn't put it past them… though it wont last long… Do you need any assistance?"

"No I can handle this on my own, I just thought I'll let you know, if the Joker is working with the penguin we don't know who else he may be involved with."

Batman began to think who else may have joined with the Joker, not many of the other villains could tolerate the Joker, though saying that neither could the penguin… not without being persuaded.

So just what was the Joker offering that had the penguin agreeing to work with him?

And would it persuade the other criminals to work with him? And if so how many?

He pondered on this until he finally reached the factory that Oracle believed the Joker was in. Now to find away to get in.

The front was to obvious so was entering from the top, no he needed to find a way in that lead downwards, once he was inside he'd be able to find out where the Joker was, and just what exactly he had planned.

He didn't have to wait long to find away as he heard a group of Joker's thugs walk around to guard a doorway that had a sign BASEMENT above it.

Smirking he made short work of the thugs before heading in.

Once inside he could hear the sound of voices followed by manic laughter, _ten guess who,_ who thought drily to himself.

Silently he made his way inside…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What happens to the Bat when he gets inside? What was in the cylinder? Does the Joker really wear a thong? AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH!
> 
> Anyway reviews are greatly appreciated and many thanks again to everyone reading this!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Dick smiled almost kindly down at one of the goons he had hanging from the building, the rest of his team mates had all been taken out and would soon be on their way to Blackgate, he too would soon join them, first however Dick needed some answers, and he needed them now.

"What's Joker and Penguin up to?"

"I know nothing I swear!"

"Yeah? And I know nothing about cleaning up brain matter of the concrete. Shall we try that again?"

"Y-you, you don't scare me! Batman would never do something like that, so neither would you!"

"Wanna bet?" Pressing one of the many buttons on the controller, he pulled from his belt. The man began to scream as he started plummeting to the ground, screaming out for him to stop. For a moment the goon known as Dan, thought he was gonna die as the ground grew closer... till it didn't, finally coming to a halt. There was a moment's pause before the wire slowly began pulling him back. In that moment, Dan prayed his piss wouldn't run down to his face.

Dan looked fearfully at the smirking man before him, he should of guessed that the Nightwing brat would be as crazy as the bat!

"So, you ready to answer?" Dick asked pleasantly.

Dan the goon swallowed nervously before telling Nightwing everything he knew. He almost shat himself when afterwards the Bat-wannabe cut him down, thinking that he was going to let him fall, only to fill relief when he was pulled onto the roof. That relief was short lived however when Dan fell to the ground unconscious.

Dick quickly phoned the commissioner telling him to bring a van to take the thugs back to lock up. He had some... rather bad news to tell Batman.

* * *

Harry stared at the contents of the container.

He wasn't too sure how he was feeling about this, shock seemed to be an understatement.

"Sirius... what is this?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly at him. "Why, uh, you know Harry, I think it might be a costume."

Rolling his own eyes Harry glared over at him. "Yes I see that, I meant what is this all about? What's it for? I don't understand."

Sirius held his hands up. "Hey, hey, calm down and let me explain. As I'm, uh, sure you have gathered by now, haha, I'm throwing you a little party. And this, well, consider it a present. Oh Harry you're gonna love it. Originally Harley wasn't gonna make you one just yet, we thought you might want to design your own (and you still can of course!) however the little minx just couldn't wait! As you can see the design is quite similar to mine but Harley add some of her own-"

"Sirius."Harry began, cutting him off Mid sentence.

Sirius startled slightly before turning his gaze from the costume back to his godson.

"Yes?" he asked, his face alight and beaming over at him, and Harry couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"It's umm, nice, but... what do you want me to wear it for?"

Sirius blinked a few times. "Well, I thought that was obvious Harry." Shaking his head he couldn't help but chuckle. At times like this he couldn't help but be reminded of James, he too would sometimes be a little slow when it came a really good joke.

"This is what you're gonna wear tonight, when we take over Gotham."

Harry stared at him, opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it. He repeated this motion a few more times, Sirius was almost certain that at any second Harry would sprout gills and become a fish, _Oh too late_. He laughed mentally at that (he might of laughed out loud too, it was hard to tell sometimes).

Harry seemed to snap out of it however as he looked at his godfather and began speaking slowly.

"You want me to take over Gotham?"

"Well not on your own! I'll be here with you."

"... Why?"

"... Why not?"

Harry was about to reply but once again began miming a fish. Sirius was about to ask if he was feeling okay when he felt an unwelcome presence in the room.

* * *

Superman surveyed the scene before him; it was only a matter of hours till the radiation would reach down to Gotham unless he found a way to stop it. He was surprised that anyone managed to survive this long enough to plant explosives. If the radiation was this high now, he had no doubt that all the years the building was abandoned that the radiation had been slowly getting worse inside and out, then it would've been impossible to set up the explosives.

Not only because the person would have surely died or been affected by the radiation, but the explosives themselves would also have been affected. _Surely this amount of radiation would ruin the chemical stability of any explosive. hmm I wonder._ Flying up to survey the building from a birds eye view, Clark began scanning the building below him, looking for any signs of the explosives, or even evidence of someone being there (if it hadn't been blown away that is). The only thing he could see were some boxes, that annoyingly were lined with lead.

He slowly made his way inside, moving as delicately as possible, he didn't want to set anything off just incase. As he thought this he couldn't help but realise how _convenient_ it was that the boxes were lined with lead. The boxes were painted an annoyingly bright red that was covered in white ha ha's. He had a bad feeling about them, but he had to open them to see what was inside, it might help him see just what they were dealing with...


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Ignoring the uneasy feeling in his stomach, Superman slowly reached out to the box. All his instincts screaming that this was a trap, a set up, it was all just to convenient. But he couldn't back out now, he had to find out what was in these boxes, it could be possible that whatever was inside them may cause more explosions if they weren't dealt with soon. However it was just as likely that opening them may set off a reaction, it was just a risk he was going to have to take.

But the radiation, the boxes being made of lead... it was almost like the Joker was expecting him to be the one involved.

Superman took a deep breath to steady himself, there was only one way he was going to find out. So with that he began to open the first box... only to find it was empty.

"What the..."

Gingerly he lifted the box up, looking around it for any signs of tampering, or wires, or even some sort of switch, there was nothing. Gently and slowly he put his hand inside the box to see if he could feel for something.

He then began inspecting the lid only for that to be empty too.

This wasn't making any sense, why would there be all these boxes of lead if there was nothing in them, and how can there have been a controlled explosion, despite the material and the building itself being so unstable, and what was that incessant beeping sound?

_Wait... beeping?_

Turning the man of steel looked over to see one of the boxes.. flashing.. the 'HA's' changing colour from red to green and then back again, eyes widening Superman used his super speed to get to the box open it and... stare inside an empty box.

"But... how."

Now all of the boxes where going off, he opened a few more in random area's but they all came up empty to... unless.

"Wait... The boxes... The boxes! They are the bombs."

Looking around at the scattered boxes in a panic, he tried to think of the best place to get rid of them, he didn't have long if the sound going high pitched was anything to go by.

The best he could do was put up a barrier around the building, at least that way he can contain it until he figures out to get rid of it.

Flying out five miles from the building (up) he activated the globe barrier device, it was only a prototype he knew Batman and Arrow had been working on but it should work and hold for at least 9 hours, and by then he should have found a way to filter the radiation... somewhere.

Watching as the barrier came down forming a dome like shape within five miles around the building. He flew back towards the building only to stop and back away a bit from the noise, it was getting higher and higher, changing frequency. _What kind of bomb is this?_

He didn't really expect a reply to a question he asked in his head... so when a voice responded"Are you positive it's a bomb?"

He couldn't stop the shock that over came him, and maybe if he hadn't been so shocked that someone had potentially managed to sneak in the building (and lived) but was now possibly trapped he wouldn't of gone rushing towards the high pitched boxes...

Because then maybe he would of realised that, yes they are bombs, but the kind that can only be triggered by a certain electromagnetic pulse. A pulse that Superman himself can make... by flying at it.

If only he knew.

On one of the monitors in Joker's lair that had been keeping surveillance tabs on the decrepit chemical plant had lit up, something akin to a fireworks display gone wrong was playing on it. It would of perhaps scared those watching if it wasn't for the fact there seemed to be a dome containing it all... and the fact that those watching where a few sandwiches short of even a decent sized picnic.

It was tragic really, so tragic you could only laugh. And the Joker did.

* * *

"Joker." Batman growled as he entered into the room.

Barely able to contain his anger as he stared at the large screen before him, the Joker had Harry in one of the other rooms within the warehouse.

"Oh Hey Bats! What? Did you really think I'd let you see us right away? Ha! Come on Bats we've got all night! You wanna see us you've gotta work for it. And I know you will... because if you don't."

The camera switched to a different room. It was dark till a light switched on over head, barely offering any light in the cramped space. The only occupants besides the light was a chair and-

"Robin!"

Bruce felt the blood drain from his face as he looked at the uncoisess boy tied to the chair. _Why did he have to be such a hot head? I told him what to do and he went against me! If anything ever happened to him... I'll never forgive myself... Oh Jason what have you gotten yourself into._

"I swear Joker if you-"

"Ooohohohhahahaha do calm yourself Batsy I promise I won't do anything to the little boy blunder. But I would hurry and find him if I was you," The screen once again switched, this time focusing on a close up on the Joker. "Or else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome! This story is now up to date with my fanfic.net one. The next chapter will contain graphic violence ect, which is (as I mentioned previously) why I'm uploading this story on here as well. So for anyone out there who has discovered the story on this site, and doesn't want to read graphic scenes then I recommend hoping over fanfic.net and reading it on there, just look up CrowsAce or Sirius Joke.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains graphic imagery

Jason groaned as he came to, the pounding in his skull was almost numbing. Unfortunately it wasn't numbing enough to block out the pain from his chest and leg. 3 fractured ribs one broken and a ripped ligament in his right leg.

Such brutality, even that was a step up from the usual fights put up by the thugs. Admittedly he had been a little to arrogant, thinking they wouldn't realise he was there. After all he technically wasn't meant to be, having strict orders to keep crowd control with the other Robin, but honestly it didn't take two of them so he decided to sneak of and make his own way to the factory, Bruce would surely need his help, and what about Harry?

Jason remembered the look on the boys face when he came in the factory, before he made his presence known. He was shocked that was for sure, whatever the Joker had said to him was not something he had been expecting to hear.

Jason was curious to know what it was like for Harry, he clearly remembered the Joker back when he was sane, he was his Godfather after all. But now, well... he wondered how he was coping.

Even Jason could see that maybe, just maybe, the Joker did genuinely care for him, but if they were to clash, to disagree... what would happen to Harry?

Maybe to an outsider this situation seemed bad for him, but from where Jason was standing-or rather sitting. He was more concerned for Harry, and whatever it was that the Joker hand in store for him.

* * *

Before he even had time to blink he watched as one of the boys known as Red Robin burst in and begin taking out all of the armed thugs before turning to take out the Joker.

Harry was impressed, the boy seemed to make barely any effort in taking the thugs out... in fact if he didn't know any better he would think the thugs were pretending to be knocked out, it just looked that easy.

However, he knew the Joker-Sirius was going to be a little more difficult to take out. Harry had gotten the impression that Batman and his sidekicks have no idea about Sirius being able to use magic, and whilst that was a bad thing, it meant they had no idea he could, and that could be rather beneficial, reasons being that 1: If they didn't know about the Joker having magic then that means that the group of people he had meet earlier, the other rogues, didn't know about it either. 2: It meant that he himself would have the element of surprise when it came for him to... well he wasn't sure what he was going to do yet, but he had a feeling he had better do it soon.

Lost in his own little world he didn't notice that Red Robin had reached him till the other boy grabbed him by the wrist, looking at him with concern. Harry offered him a feeble smile.

"I-I'm fine, thanks."

"We need to get a move on. He may be back soon."

Harry began to look around at this, having not realised that the other man had disappeared.

"When did he... did you see where he went?"

The boy shook his head, "I came in and he was stood next to you, after I finished taking care of the thugs I look over and he was gone... are you sure you're ok?"

Harry nodded, his gaze lingering on the container that had the costume inside it, though now the costume was gone. Honestly he didn't understand how Sirius thought he would want to take over Gotham, surely he wasn't that far gone? He may have been acting crazy when he ruined his party, but when everyone had left and it was just them two in the room... it was like he had his Godfather back.

There was that darkness in his eyes, the same hollow darkness he had in them just after he had broken out of Azkaban, but he had been Sirius. Kind and caring, and whilst that was still there, there was now something else, something sinister beneath the surface, and Harry was afraid it may just consume his Godfather.

"Come on," Harry's attention was once again focused on the other boy pulling at his wrist, "We need to find away to get out of here and get you to safety."

Harry could only nod, though he had a bad feeling that they wouldn't be getting far.

Indeed, they had only walked into what Harry could only assume was a _hallway_ before more thugs busted in, filling out from many of the doors and surrounding them. However both boy's found themselves focused on the man laughing heartily as he approached the duo.

"Not running off so soon are we bird boy? Hehe, maybe I should be asking what your intentions are with my Godson?"

"Maybe I should ask you that?" Jason growled, glaring at the grinning mad man in front of him.

"Ohoho curious are we? Well that's classified information for your information, a little something between me and my Godson, none of your business." The Joker said, sticking his tongue out for emphasis.

Well now both Harry and Jason were curious, what _exactly did_ he have planned. Robin dared not think about what the madman would do if he failed Harry, and Harry didn't really think anything bad would happen to him, this was still Sirius after all, and Sirius would never hurt him... _Right?_

 

Letting out a growl Robin jumped to action, however, these guys were a little tougher than last, and he was soon overwhelmed. Watching the other boy fall unconscious to the floor seemed to snap Harry out of his daze, rushing over to the other teen to see if he was ok. 

However before he could reach him a tight grip on his upper arm stopped him from going over.

"Big Billy! Take our  _guest_ to his en-suite luxury room, hoho, the Bat will be here soon, we wanna make sure to show him we're taking oh so very  _good_ care of his son. Aaahahahahahahahaaaa now Ha-Harry... come take a walk with me."

Harry didn't resist as Sirius threw his arm around his shoulder, hugging him against his side, he couldn't take his gaze off the other teen, even as a big burly man picked him up and flung him carelessly over his shoulder like a sack of potato's. There was a little puddle of blood on the floor from where the teens head was hit as he was knocked down.

"Now Harry. I know we were rudely interrupted, but I do hope you thought over what I said earlier? Oh just think about it kiddo! Me and you! Tag-teaming around Gotham, heck there won't be a better or stronger duo like us! Hehe we even have Harley on hand to help out. Proper little family, painting the town  _red_ why we can even-"

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes... but you can call me Joker if you really want?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant," Pulling away from him, Harry took a few steps back, looking solemnly into Sirius's face. "This isn't you Sirius, and if you know me at all then you know what you're asking is the exact opposite of what I want... After all I went through back in our world, everything with the ministry to Lord Voldemort, what makes you think I want more chaos in my life? Led alone be the reason behind all that chaos."

"After everything I went through back then the only thing that got me through it was the thought of finding you, and starting are peaceful life together, I gave up being with my own godson to be with you! Admittedly I didn't have a choice on that matter, I couldn't just take Teddy from his grandparents, and with everything that was happening with the ministry... I just wanted peace! I'm so tired now..."

And he was, the final battle with Voldemort had most certainly taken its toll on all those who had survived, but what had really gotten to Harry was the new minister, a man that hated him, or rather his family, and made it his personal agenda to ruin whatever was left of Harry's life, proclaiming him to be the next Dark Lord, Harry had said they wouldn't believe the man... but they had. So he ran, and with the help of his two oldest friends he had managed to make his way to Sirius, finally ready to be the family they always wanted to be...  _Oh why can't things ever just go the right way for once._

Sirius listened to Harry's rant with a frown, if the world had been so shit to him, then why not give it a little taste of its own medicine.

"Who's Teddy?"

"... My Godson... He was Tonk's and Remus's son."

Sirius's eyes widened at that. His ever present grin spreading bigger across his face. "Mooney you old dog, new he had it in him ahaha... wait... living with his grandparents... so that means..."

The sad look on Harry's face told him all he needed. _At least he is at peace with James and Lily now... and that's the only way to ever_ find  _peace... and it's about time I teach Harry that._

* * *

 

Letting out a sigh Sirius walked over and patted Harry on the shoulder. Waiting as those green eyes slowly looked up from the ground, filled with pain and sorrow, oh yes there was only one thing for it, he was going to make his Godson  _let go_ of all that sorrow, release it onto the world, let them have a taste of it for once. After all it was his duty to show him, to teach Harry how to survive, plus he had promised James that he would show Harry the ways to become the best prankster there ever was.

So with that in mind he didn't feel so bad for taking him over to the  _lab,_ and any part of him that tried to push itself up, the part of him that questioned whether this was the right thing to do (a part of him he thought he'd killed a long time ago) he squished right back down. This was a necessity, this just had to be done, he was almost certain this would help... _almost._

_Well... here goes nothing._

The moment the door opened screams and cries of agony came spilling out of the room. Harry's eyes widened in surprise,  _what the hell is going on down there._

Taking the lead Sirius began making his way down the steps and into the dank room, the smell of rot and iron curdling its way up his nose,  _ahh there's nothing like the smell of success in the morning._ He thought grinning widely to himself as he began pacing around the room, laughing here and there at the sight of those held captive and struggling, and frowning at the ones that laid dead in their cells. Now that just won't do at all.

"W...What is all this."

For the briefest of moments Sirius forgot just why he was down there.

"Why Harry do come on in, this is Doctor Crane's room, you remember him right? The man made of hay hehehe. Well these are the Scarecrow's experiments. Aren't they just lovely."

"Why are they screaming like that!?" 

"Well the  _good_ Doctor just so happens to specialise in a chemical compound weapon thingy that he likes to call 'Fear Gas'."

"Fear gas... I assume that means it makes those who come in contact with the gas to experience their worst fears right?"

"Indeed it does, though it all seems rathergassy to me hahahaha." 

Harry only raised an eyebrow as the man laughed at his own joke.

"It's not really funny."

He froze. Not funny... him! Slowly Joker lifted his gaze up to the boy, he stared at him blankly for a few seconds, as if he wasn't really seeing him, then smiled.

"Oh Bambi, you've got a lot to learn."

He walked over to him and pulled him further into the room. "I mean just take a look around, this whole thing is just hYsTeRiCaL! Look at this sack of shit," Keeping a tight hold of the teens arm he dragged him over to the corner where a middle aged man rocked back and forth, the man had certainly seen better days, as he continued mumbling to himself, the smell of piss was disgustingly over powering, he began to get even more agitated at their approach, he even began punching his head in, blood spouting from his nose and a few other cuts that was now on his face, he whimpered and withered about like a pathetic worm that had just been cut in half.

"This is horrible..."

"No, its karma." 

"Karma?"

"That's right Harry, Pissy pants here is a rapist, thought he could get away with it to, tut tut, has a thing for pretty brunette boys, and well... he chose wrong when he picked Crane, stupid fucker didn't recognise the Scarecrow from the news... Well he wont be forgetting now hohohahahaha."

"Why are you showing me this?"

Sirius spun around, gripping both of Harry's shoulders tightly and leaning down slightly to look into his scared eyes.

"To show you the truth of this world, the truth of this city... that piece of... nothing behind me... well there's many more out there, roaming the streets of Gotham and getting away with."  _There's also many working for me and some of the other rogues but Harry doesn't need to know that hehe, gotta take what you can get in this city._

"This, what me and the others do, is like an heroic act."

"Heroic?"

"Thats right, because of this, how many others had he planned on raping? And in some cases killing? You know there's an old saying Harry... oh how did it go. Hmm something to do with the lesser of two evils or something... besides Crane had to defend himself somehow you can't fault the man for that... can you?"

"I-that's to say-I-Well... no... I guess not."

"Exactly! This is for everyone's best interest! Together, you and I we will  _clean_ up Gotham, and stop people like this from being allowed to roam and ruining other people's lives, people like us."

Sirius's grin dimmed down to a soft smile (more like a grimace really) as he looked upon the conflicted face of his Godson. 

"Come on, there's some other things you need to see before the night is up and before the bat gets here ideally."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try writing this when listening to a playlist of my pony... don't judge me... and for the love of all that's holy don't ask XD  
> You know I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story, 2,464 words to be exact, be proud, I could of wrote more but it's now 1:30am and I'm very tired now. So goodnight and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
